Family: Repercussion of Responsibility
by PaperandQuill
Summary: Bruce and Diana take a stab at a relationship and tension builds within the batclan. Meanwhile, a conspiracy and a murder put pressure on everyone and causes Bruce to question things with Diana. Tim, Babs, Alfred and Clark also present. OFC.
1. Prologue

Bruce and Diana take a stab at a relationship and tension builds within the batclan. Meanwhile, a conspiracy and a murder put pressure on everyone and causes Bruce to question things with Diana.**  
**

**Family: Repercussion of Responsibility**

Prologue

_This is almost perfect, _Diana thought as she brought the fork to her mouth and looked around. It had been a day since the team had voted on whether or not Shayera could stay in the Justice League. Despite her former teammate's obvious betrayal the voter had been a long and tedious ordeal. Flash was quite close to Shayera, seeing her as an older sister, and was naturally a forgiving soul. He had voted that she could stay. Clark, too voted to forgive Shayera, stating he believed in second chances and never gave up on his friends. Batman-_no, Bruce_, was rattled by how quickly she had circumvented the defenses and had flat out said no. J'onn was forgiving and could relate to Shayera's solitary state as the only Thanagarian on Earth. John had abstained from the vote, which Diana had thought was a good idea. He was close to the issue.

What had truly made Diana- what was the phrase Flash, no Wally used? Ticked. Yes, that was it. What truly made Diana ticked was how Shayera hadn't even bothered to hear the verdict. She had to do things _her _way. Considering how the last few days had transpired she didn't know why she had been surprised at all.

After that the team had spent the next day considering the candidates who could not only fill Shayera's shoes but add to their ranks. It had taken hours and some candidates were still up for debate like the Question, Huntress, Supergirl and Stargirl. Clark was wary of giving Supergirl and Stargirl such responsibility at such young ages and Question seemed to make everyone nervous except Bruce. _Great minds think alike_, Diana silently chuckled to herself. Bruce voiced a great many opinions- some of which weren't surprising to her such as his concerns over Huntress. But others were a total mystery to her. Especially, his total disinclination to allow Batgirl, Nightwing, or Robin to join the Justice League, for example. She didn't understand his explanation. The five of them noted that they were more than accomplished warriors, but Bruce could not be swayed.

After a long day of that the members of the league who had their own residences had returned to them. J'onn decided to stay with the Kents again, with a promise from Clark to meet up with him there after checking in on Metropolis. John had wanted to see how badly his Detroit neighborhood had been affected and Diana had a feeling he needed some time to himself. _All Shayer's fault_. Wally couldn't wait to inspect his apartment to see if anything was missing and he wanted to see someone he referred to as Aunt Iris.

With no place to go, except a hotel which Alfred had deemed out of the question, Diana had elected to stay at Wayne Manor. The home and its grounds were spacious, Bruce had reminded her, so she'd have all the privacy she'd need and there was always some thing to do. The plans for the new watchtower were in development and Bruce had wrangled all of them into promising to check in on them. Diana was sure the schematics and technical end of it were over her head, but it if made Bruce happy…

What had delighted Diana was finally getting a look into Bruce's world. From the pictures to the cave, it was all telling to her. She had been curious for so long, especially after their dance in Paris. Even though Bruce had denied it then, Diana had been certain that the man in her arms that night had been Batman. A warrior born, Diana knew how her fellow warriors moved. She could have recognized Batman's body language anywhere. He had intrigued her that night, his thoughtfulness at rescuing her from the reporters. It was polar opposite from the cold man she had gotten to know in the field. Then had come the invasion, his revealing his identity and the kiss. The kiss in the café and his mischievous grin. There was a hint of playboy in it and so much more. The more was what drew her to him, like a moth to the flame, despite her good sense and the fact that he had not given her a look at the man he had been in Paris and in the café since those times.

But now she was in his home and whether he liked it or not she was discovering him. Somewhere between the cave and the Bentley the playboy drove was the truth, the real Bruce Wayne. And part of that truth was the dedicated elderly major domo who was refilling her glass of wine.

"Thank you, Alfred," Diana said as she gave him a small smile.

"No trouble at all, Miss Diana," the butler replied.

The loyal servant had been telling for Diana. He was as every bit kind and understated as Batman was harsh and blunt.

The older man looked at the twenty-something hero that sat across from Diana and silently offered the same, to which he replied, "I'm good for now, Alfred. Thanks."

Dick Grayson returned his gaze to his "brother," Tim and made a silly face that mirrored the boy's. The younger stuck out his tongue in response.

"Boys, not at the table," Bruce said simply, not looking up from his plate. The two in question, _his sons_- Diana reminded herself squished their faces just once more and then did as told.

_He really is a father_. When Diana had learned that Bruce was not only raising a young boy, but had already raised another, she'd been floored. Or course if she thought about it, it made sense. If Bruce Wayne was Batman, which something she had suspected for some time, then who else had been Robin? _Robins,_ she corrected herself. Dick, the first Robin she had learned had grown up to be Nightwing and even protected his own town, Blüdhaven. When the Thanagarians attacked, he'd had his hands full evading patrols and trying to get the Blüdhaven citizens to cooperate for their own safety. After the Thanagarians had left, Bruce had insisted he see Dick in person and that he'd stay for at least a couple days. _Typical parent._ And then there was Tim, a ball of energy and observation. Diana could already tell that he was a very astute child. Bruce had formally adopted them both.

She could take it all in stride, really she could. It was just contradictory to what she knew about him.

"Diana, Alfred, tells me you had a tour of the manor," Bruce said evenly, probably in an attempt to drag his two boys out of boredom.

"I hope you don't mind. You were going over schematics and everyone else had left. Curiosity got the best of me."

"Hmm."

"I really didn't get to see everything though," she said quietly. "I did notice that you have some very good art pieces here."

"Really?" he asked evenly, almost like it wasn't a question.

"Yes. The East wing has a few pieces by my sisters."

"I was told the artists were unknown."

Diana chuckled. She could almost see the faces of her fellow Amazonians. "Well, I know them very well. They would be proud to have a place in your home."

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself," Bruce replied civilly.

"You have a wonderful home Bruce," Diana began with a new enthusiasm. "Though it is a bit big. You can tell it was made for a family. It has to get lonely here sometimes."

"Oh, I have family enough and I'm hardly lonely," Bruce quickly quipped.

She hated when he did this; when he acted like he wasn't an island. But, the truth was he was more solitary than J'onn and that was depressing.

"Alfred hardly counts," Diana fired back. _There._

Bruce's eyes met her's and she saw a hardness there.

"I was referring to Dick and Tim," he stated.

She realized her mistake and her breath caught in her throat. She looked across from her and watched as Dick nervously ran a hand through his hair and immediately looked down at Tim, who had become crestfallen and perplexed by his plate.

"I'm so sorry-"

"Can I be excused?"

Diana said as Tim mumbled.

A warmth invaded Bruce's eyes as he turned to his youngest.

"I'm sorry chum, but you have to finish your dinner. You're going to need your strength if you're going to patrol with me tonight."

Tim's face took on a glow as he grinned at his guardian.

"You're coming with me?" the boy asked excitedly.

Between league business and the Thanagarians, Diana realized Bruce probably hadn't been home in sometime and Batman hadn't prowled his city. Inwardly, she'd shrunken a little more. She had insulted his boys at their reunion dinner.

"Yes," Bruce said. "Both of us," he affirmed as he met Dick's eyes. Dick half smiled and nodded.

"Yes!" Tim exclaimed.

"Ya hear that goober? You have to eat everything. Especially if you're going to keep up," Dick teased as he ruffled Tim's hair.

The boy dug into his plate with new exuberance and Diana bored her eyes into her's. This was definitely going to take some getting used to.


	2. Chapter 1

3 ½ Years Later

Natalie Easton sighed as she circled her father on the dojo mat. There were days when she cursed the fact that her father had outfitted their house with an exercise room. This was one of those days and a Saturday no less. She could have been hitting the mall with her best friend like all the other thirteen year olds in Gotham. But, no her father said she had to practice. _Once a marine, always a marine I guess._

A punch to her lower abdomen shook Natalie's attention back to the man in front of her. Two more punches came at her, but she automatically blocked them with her fore arms, just like he'd taught her. Natalie focused her attention on her father's stance and deftly ducked the next succession of near blows. As she ducked the last one she crouched to the ground and shot her foot out, swinging it around. William Easton fell to the ground and rolled, while Natalie somersaulted away.

Natalie crouched once more and looked up to find her father charging her. _So, obvious, Dad._ She double back flipped over him. She turned slightly in the air and round house kicked him.

Her father had insisted he'd train her ever since the—incident. Privately, Natalie wondered if this did any good or if he was just trying to prove something to himself. But, if it gave him peace of mind…

As she sought the ground Natalie felt a set of hands snake around her left leg. _Oh, crap._ She tried to ready herself, but still she met the ground with an unceremonious thump. For a moment, her vision swam. When she focused again the distinct form of her father's foot came rushing down towards her. Natalie threw her hands up and readied her right leg to kick when a beeping sound filled her ears. William Easton checked his watch.

"Time's up; gotta go," he said jovially as the fighter side of him melted away to leave her father.

Natalie sighed and rolled unto her stomach. "I can't believe he's making you work on Saturday."

"Nat, what was I supposed to say? You can't tell a man like Bruce Wayne 'no'."

Natalie brought herself up to her feet. "You could've tried," she mumbled. William shot his daughter a look that made her inwardly cringe. _Go ahead Nat, make it worse_, she chided herself. "Honest work, good money, I know. Go already," she joked.

Her father shook his head and draped his arm around her shoulders. Together they headed for the door.

"Well, when I get back it'll be you, me and-"

"Lethal Weapon," Natalie finished for him.

William kissed his daughter on the temple.

"Smart aleck."

* * *

Bruce listened intently as his head weapons and tactical analyst, William Easton, briefed him and the executive board over Wayne Technology. The former special ops marine spoke eloquently as he detailed the progress in the 3XO6— a prototype of advanced scanning that instituted a unique usage of light and sound waves. Bruce had thought of the idea after Darkseid's attack on Earth six months prior. The league dealt with alien incursions on a regular basis and Bruce loved the thought of having long range scanners. And while the watchtower was outfitted with Martian and Thanagarian technology, one could always be better.

"And it is evident by the diagnostic tests the 3XO6 will be field test ready in no more than six months," Easton finished and used a clicker in his right hand to kill the holographic projection beside him.

"Very good Colonel," Bruce said using the black man's former rank. Though Easton hadn't been in the marines for over two years Bruce still used it as a sign of respect. And plus the man deserved it. Bruce had been very happy with Easton's time in his company. "We look forward to your progress report next month."

With that the meeting adjourned and the technology board began filing out of the room. Bruce swiftly put the brief on the 3XO6 into his briefcase. He had a lunch date with Tim that he had to make. He had cancelled the last few times on his youngest, and the teenager had been growing despondent and difficult with him. Bruce smiled at the thought of his present turmoil. Diana. The Amazonian Princess and he had began dating six months before, right after the Darkseid attack. Perhaps he was growing complacent or maybe being in the league these years had softened him, but whatever the case was when the princess had made another advance Bruce had accepted. They had spent the last six months nearly attached. And while he knew he shouldn't spend all of his free time with his teammate and didn't mean to neglect his sons, the Amazon had her charms.

"Mr. Wayne. There's something I must speak with you about." Bruce looked up to see William Easton standing before him. The former marine's jaw was set and shoulders were squared, but his eyes said something different. While they were dark and seemingly confident, there were traces of fear there as well.

"What can I do for you Colonel?" Bruce said lowering his voice. It was obvious something was wrong.

Easton handed Bruce a computer disk. "One of our high security Tokyo facilities was broken into 36 hours ago."

"What was taken?"

"Some crates containing pulse rifles. Some defensive armor, and they copied some files as well, sir. But what concerns me is who broke in." There it was, that glint of fear again.

Easton sighed a steadying breath. "The one guard that survived is in a coma, but when the police found him he was mumbling about monsters." Bruce watched as Easton's face slightly contorted. He was terrified, but he wasn't comfortable enough talking to Bruce Wayne. _Perhaps Batman, then_. Easton had been an informant for Batman as long as he'd been at Wayne Corp. With his special ops background and military contacts he had been essential especially since Batman's forays against the government had grown in numbers lately.

"You have my word Colonel, this will be dealt with," Bruce said as he wrapped an arm around the black man's shoulders and slipped a card into his jacket pocket telling him to meet Batman later on that night. "Thank you for bringing this to my attention."

Easton's reply was lost to him as his phone began to ring. He dug the phone from his pocket and answered. "Wayne speaking."

"Is that how you greet your clients?" a velvet voice asked on the other line.

"Diana." Bruce watched as Easton nodded to him and exited the conference room.

"Meet me at Giagianno's in ten minutes," she declared.

"I can't. I promised Tim--"

"You can make it up to him later," Diana replied efficiently. "And besides, I'll make it worth your whole." She was practically purring.

"Tim seemed to have his hear---"

"Did I mention that I wasn't taking 'no' as an answer." He could almost see her smiling on the other hand.

"See you in ten minutes."


	3. Chapter 2

_Figures,_ Tim thought as he sat in Pete's Pizza Palace. He checked his watch. Bruce was thirty minutes late. He should have known when Bruce pleaded for him to come and promised that he'd show it was a bunch of hot air. It had started six months ago, a dinner at the manor here, a trip to Paris there and then before he knew it Tim's guardian had been sucked away by Wonder Woman. _Diana_, he corrected himself. Tim rolled his eyes. If he never heard that name again it would be too soon.

At first he had been the only one who had objected. Dick, and especially Alfred were pleased as punch that Bruce "had finally found someone," the manor "won't be so cold and dreary." _Right, like with me, Bruce and Alfred the house was empty._ Dick had finally seen the light a month into it. It had been three weeks and all they'd seen of Bruce was some dirty clothes on his bed. Batman they saw every once in a while, if the Justice League didn't need help. _Some part timer_. Now Alfred was coming around. Just this morning when Bruce had made plans for lunch, the Englishman had thrown Bruce a look, almost daring him not to show. _Of course, he didn't think I saw that._

For his part, Tim didn't think Diana hated he and Dick, just more forgot about them or considered them something that could be handled "later." She always used that word. And when later come and Bruce tried to make things up, there she'd be, stealing later too. All Tim had left was a guy who wrote tuition checks and paid for the groceries. _Oh wait, Alfred does that._ The upside was Tim had been spending more time with Dick and Babs, but not even they could be around all the time.

Tim's phone danced on the table as it rang. He grabbed the thing and answered it. He didn't have to look to know who it was.

"Let me guess, something came up," Tim said acidly. For a moment there was silence.

And then came the all too familiar voice. "I'm sorry, son. I'll make it up to you."

"You said that last time. And the time before that," Tim said through gritted teeth. He was trying desperately not to sound like he was seven years old.

"Tim, I promise-"

"Say hi to Diana for me."

* * *

"Say hi to Diana for me," the bitter voice said before a click was heard.

Diana looked down awkwardly as Bruce quietly closed his phone. It had seemed like such a simple thing. Her day had been going slow; she had missed Bruce. Why not surprise him and go to lunch? They could be normal, like any other couple- no villain to fight, no aliens to stop. His other obligations had slipped her mind.

When she had first met Bruce she had seen that he could be so much more. She had pursued him and won him. And now he was brighter, except for moments like this. _You really should get to know his boys._ She put the thought on her mental to-do list.

"He really did have his heart set on it didn't he," she said softly. Bruce was silent. He played with his cell phone as he looked away. _Brooding_. She hated when he did this, shut his personal doors and become the Dark Knight. "You will make it up to him. But not before I get to cheer you up."

Bruce turned to her and smiled slightly.

* * *

"Nat what do you think of this?" Natalie regarded the purple skirt her friend held. _Definitely not._

"I think you should go with the green one."

Natalie's phone began to ring and she wrenched it out of her pocket. She looked at the call display. _Dad._ "Hey dad, what's up?"

"I'm sorry Nat, but can we do the movie later tonight?" There was s slight edge to her father's voice.

"Sure dad. What's up?"

"I just have to meet a friend."

Natalie looked up as her friend considered a pink, orange and yellow top. "That's cool. I think Lee needs my help anyway."

* * *

William Easton stuck his cell phone in his pocket. Of course, the chances of him answering it while he was talking to Batman were minute. But, still- if Natalie needed something he'd like to have it on him.

He walked out of his bedroom and headed down the stairs. He had gotten to the kitchen when he thought he saw shadows begin to move. William hadn't bothered to keep any other lights on, except for the one he had been using in the bedroom. There was a flash of movement and he saw the shape settle in the corner of the kitchen, by the window. Whomever of whatever it was it wasn't big, but it was very good.

He felt it before it happened. The shadow launched itself at him. William stilled his body and waited. He felt a burst of air as the body sailed past him while he shifted his body. The person hit the bottom cabinets with a thud, but never voiced a word. William started moving towards it, but it was fast. A limb shot out and knocked him off his feet. His back slammed into the tiled floor and for a moment breath left his body. But he didn't stop, he couldn't.

He felt a punch to his face as he tried to roll. He knew another was coming and this time he caught it's wrist and twisted. He heard the gratifying sound of a crack, bone breaking. He kept rolling his body and the intruder's mass touched his. He bent his legs and sent the assassin flying. William gritted his teeth and went after it in the dark.


	4. Chapter 3

Batman crouched on the rooftop, looking down upon the alley. He let the wind whip his cape about him as he peered out into the night. A few more minutes and he'd leave. Easton had never been late before, always early.

He heard a gust of air behind and the faintest hint of a landing. "Expecting someone?" Robin asked. Batman could hear the cynicism in his voice even though he knew the boy was probably trying to hide it.

"He's late," he growled. He didn't have to look back to know that Robin's eyes had blinked in surprise. _No, Tim. It's not Diana._ Batman felt something tug at him from the inside, but he instantly buried it. He'd have to deal with that later.

He threw out a line and leapt into the night, trying not to focus on the fact that Robin didn't follow.

Batman landed noiselessly on the rooftop of the house opposite that of William Easton. He switched the lenses of his cowl to infrared and peered into the kitchen window.

There were three persons in the house. His informant and employee, William Easton was on his knees. The second body was short, female and was going in for the kill. The third was also female and short, no more than five feet tall.

Batman turned off his infrared and peered closer. _Oh, God. _The third party had to be Natalie, William's daughter. Batman watched as the intruder swiped at William's neck. William fell to the floor and Natalie started after the intruder. _Dammit. How the hell had this happened?_

* * *

Natalie had forgotten her student i.d. Lee'd wanted to see a movie and evening prices could induce nose bleeds. If you had proof you were a student you'd get a discount. She had told Lee she'd meet her back at the theater. It wouldn't take her long to grab a piece of plastic and go.

Everything had seemed fine until she was half way to the kitchen. She'd heard something, something faint. She'd stalked the shadows carefully. When she got to the kitchen her legs refused to move.

There was her father on his knees. One eye was bloodied shut and he was bleeding from the mouth. He tried to speak but his voice was raspy. The girl that stood over him was in better shape. She has dark hair that went past her shoulders and was around the same height as herself.

She watched as her father's head lagged and the girl struck. Her nails dug into her father's throat and ripped it out. William fell to the floor like a bean bag. Natalie tried to speak, but only hallow noises would come out. The girl turned and looked at her.

Time slowed down and Natalie's heart beat thundered in her eyes. The next thing she knew she was racing at the girl. And then the kitchen window shattered. Natalie heard something hit the floor and fog enveloped her eyes. It snaked its way down her throat and she began to cough. A massive black form flew into the room and enveloped Natalie. What was that? Wings? She tried to move but the thing was like a solid wall.

Its voice stopped her. "I've got you." It was warm and dark and sure. She let the thing wrap its arm around her and they flew out of the window.

They flew quickly and she pressed herself into _him._ It was a him. They landed in the street and she fell against him. He bent down and looked at her, both of his hands touching her shoulders. "I'll be back."

He was gone within seconds. Natalie dropped to the ground. Her father's blood, his voice. She could feel it and see it everywhere. She thought she was going to drown. Her body heaved and she vomited. Natalie kept vomiting and heaving. She felt herself begin to cry and she cursed. She felt her nose begin to run. She closed her eyes, but Natalie still saw blood.

Natalie felt arms encircle her. He was back. She hadn't heard him. She buried her face into him. Natalie cried.

"Let it out. I've got you."


	5. Chapter 4

He stood in the shadows and watched over her as she answered the detectives' questions. It was the least he could do. Batman balled his hands into fists and clenched his jaw. Gotham had claimed another child's innocence.

Batman regarded Natalie Easton as she went over the night's events yet again. She was made of stern stuff. She barely shivered from the night air. She held her arms and chattered out answer after answer. She had seen the attacker's face and Batman knew from his own experience that it was a face Natalie would not soon forget. She gave the sketch artist a nearly perfect description. He also knew eventually her energy would give out and he'd be there.

He had gone over the entire house. There were a few of William's possessions that he hoped would tell something, but other than that the house was clean. The killer hadn't left anything behind. Nothing except Natalie. He knew she'd be back and would try to fix that too. She wouldn't succeed. He pulled his cape about him.

He knew that he could justify his failure by saying that it wasn't statically possible for him to have leapt across the distance that had separated the two homes and stop the assassin's hand. But, he didn't believe in excuses. The fact was he had sat there and analyzed when he should have been moving. He may as well have killed William Easton himself.

The familiar middle aged man walked close to his position. His gray moustache reflected the light from the street lamps. "Commissioner," Batman regarded simply.

Jim Gordon jumped slightly and turned to face him. He searched the darkness for a moment. "This is a mess. There's barely any physical evidence. And with Easton being an employee of Wayne Corp and the savagery of the crime, the press is going to be all over this." He sighed and turned and looked at Natalie. "That poor girl's going to be a mess."

"We'll catch her," Batman said. He watched as Gordon thought for a moment.

"Right now that's only part of our problems. The list the girl gave us of folks who could take custody of her has dried up. We can't get a hold of half of them and the others either don't qualify or regretfully declined our offer. The foster system--- well you've seen the headlines. We can't just put her anywhere, especially with this freak at large. And I'd hate to just have to stick the kid in permanent witness protection."

Batman narrowed his eyes. "It doesn't matter," he said in a low growl. "I was going to tell you to send her to Wayne anyway."

Gordon glared at him for a second and then spoke. "He does have experience with these types of situations. Do you think he'll be up for it? From what I heard he's raised one, got one at the house now and has been…. busy."

"I'm positive. He'll be more than able. And I'm sure he'll clear his schedule."

At that moment a uniform approached Gordon. At the sight of his companion he opted not to come too close. "Commissioner, we're finished here for now. What do we do with the girl?"

Batman moved past the pair of them. He walked towards Natalie. She was by herself sitting on the ground near the street. She hugged her legs to her chest and put her head on her knees. He knelt down to one knee. "Natalie, it's time to go."

She looked up immediately; her eyes were red. "Where?"

"You're going to the home of Bruce Wayne. He's going to take care of you."

She shook her head. "That's okay. One of my dad's friends will take me."

He couldn't lie to her. "No, Natalie. Bruce is the only one."

"But--"

He put his hands on her shoulders. She looked up at him and swallowed. He knew she was fighting back tears. "You have to trust me," he whispered for her ears alone. "Bruce Wayne is a good man." He squeezed her shoulders and rose. She followed suit.

Gordon took her by the hand. "I'll drive her myself." The Commissioner began to lead her off when she looked back at him.

"What about you?" Natalie questioned quietly.

"I won't be far behind." She stared at him for a moment and let herself be steered towards a dark sedan.

Batman turned to face the dark street. He put a hand to his ear.

"Alfred, we're getting company-"

* * *

Robin watched Batman's hand leave his ear as he landed softly behind him. At first, he had thought this had been about not following him. But then, he'd over heard a police radio and he had immediately wrapped up what he had been doing. A couple of sections of Gotham and three muggings later, he'd finally arrived.

"Sorry I'm late," he said quietly. He wasn't expecting to find his mentor in any good mood. From what he'd heard from the police the crime had been gruesome and the kid had seen the whole thing. And Robin could practically feel the darkness and shame wafting off Batman.

His leader turned to face him. "The police are done here. I've collected evidence and combed the house. Commissioner Gordon is taking Natalie Easton to Wayne Manor to be put into the temporary custody of Bruce Wayne." Tim swallowed. He knew he shouldn't have been surprised. Despite the dark persona, Batman only had a set number of psychological responses to trauma such as this. Between the guilt and the fact that the girl had no one else in the world there was no other way Robin could see him responding, especially with the killer at large. "You're going to follow them. They have a three minute head start."

_Three minute head start, which means get to moving Drake._ Robin watched as Batman took off into the night.

He asked the question not expecting a response and already knowing the answer. "Where are _you_ going?"

"To get some answers."


	6. Chapter 5

Alfred Pennyworth finished turning down the linens to the guest bedroom and briskly exited the room. His new charge would arrive in a matter of minutes. _Poor thing_. Alfred knew he had more than a lion's share of work ahead of him. He had helped in matter like these before- three of them to be exact. And knew exactly what was needed. He had a fire roaring in the living room- it was cold tonight, the bedroom was ready and tea and hot cocoa in the kitchen.

When he had first heard Master Bruce's voice detailing that they had a guest coming he had immediately thought of Miss Diana. But Master Bruce's voice had been like steel and that's when Alfred knew that there would be no romantic rendezvous tonight. The gentleman tried not to think that perhaps that was for the best, but it was hard. Miss Diana was a nice young lady and she was knowledgeable about Master Bruce's night time profession, being apart of it herself. But, she had been taking up a lot of his eldest charge's time causing unforeseen suffering to his two younger charges. To say that Masters Tim and Dick were blue as of late was an understatement.

Alfred reached the main hall as the door bell rang. He hurried to the door. Alfred righted his jacket and opened the door. Commissioner Gordon greeted him with a solemn smile. The young lady next to him simply hugged her arms to herself.

"Please do come in," Alfred said as he stood aside to usher them in. "I've been expecting you. Commissioner." The policeman nodded. "Miss Natalie Easton, I believe it is," he offered her his hand. Natalie Easton was a short black girl of medium complexion, who could not have been more than 5 feet tall and had short black hair that stopped at her jaw. And at that moment her eyes were very distant. She took his hand nonetheless and he found that she had a light touch. "You have my deepest condolences, Miss."

"I'm afraid my employer, Mr. Wayne, is not here at the moment. He had some late meetings," Alfred began in a lighter tone as he walked them to the living room. He was quite sure that Master Bruce was in the less reputable parts of Gotham using his talents in the martial arts to get answers about the murder of the girl's father. "He'll return as soon as they let out."

They entered the living room which was decorated in bronze and browns and had a large sofa that faced a fire place. Alfred ushered them to the sofa and watched as Natalie sat on the exact opposite of Jim Gordon.

Gordon detailed then when and what the police would require of Natalie and then apologized saying that he had to go. Alfred showed the man out and quickly returned to his new charge. She had abandoned the sofa to sit cross legged on the floor in front of the fire. _Must be very cold out, indeed._

The girl hugged her legs to her chest. Alfred was sure the girl would leap into the fire at any moment, she was sitting so close. He retrieved the blanket that was draped over the back of sofa and wrapped it around her. She didn't move. _Well, we'll try something else then._

"The sofa is quite comfortable, Miss Natalie, I assure you."

"That's okay."

Alfred touched her shoulder. She finally looked at him. "Would some tea be nice, perhaps some hot cocoa?"

"Cocoa please," she said.

_Well, perhaps there's some life in there after all._

* * *

Natalie wanted to burn herself up in the fire. At least then the tears that threatened to choke her would go away. And maybe the ache would stop. It was amazing and frightening how fast things could change. Her father had died maybe four or five hours ago, but it felt as if an eternity had passed and that she has always had the ache in her middle. She felt as if her anchor had been stripped of her and she was drifting. Dammit, if that fire wasn't inviting.

And she had to be here. Natalie silently scoffed at the idea. Batman had said that Bruce Wayne was a good man. She wondered if that was in between the martinis he drank up at all those ritzy parties or the kisses he gave Wonder Woman- at least that's what the tabloids said he was up to. _Probably off with Wonder Woman right now._ The British guy-Alfred, who seemed okay- said he would be back after he took care of some late night meetings. _That's the weirdest name I've ever heard for a date._ What the hell was this Wayne guy supposed to do for her anyhow? Her dad had plenty of friends that could take her. She bet Wayne raised his kids with au pairs anyway.

She played with the mug at her feet and tugged at her blanket. Alfred had given her a couple of mugs of hot cocoa. Good stuff. _Almost like dad's…_ Natalie stopped herself and tried not to cry. She rocked herself instead. Darn it. She wouldn't cry, not in this playboy's mansion.

"Hi," a quiet, warm voice said. She looked up and found a boy nervously smiling down at her. He positioned himself cross legged next to her. He was taller than her, like most folks were, but by at least a half a foot. She could tell though that he was close to her age. He had unruly black hair and blue eyes that were expressive. _Just like his mouth,_ she observed as it twitched. "I'm sorry about your dad." She dipped her head. She nearly hated him for saying that. "I'm Tim, by the way," he quickly added.

"Natalie," she said simply introducing herself. She saw him nod his head out of the corner of her eyes.

They sat that way for nearly an hour. He never moved. She watched the fire, trying not to think of how the red hues reminded her of her father's blood. She tried to trace the smoke with her eyes as it snaked its way up the chimney. The smoke, the fire it was all so warm. _Like blood._

"There's no place you have to be?" she asked. He shook his head as he regarded her quizzically.

She made herself look at him. Tim blinked his eyes and for a moment he was not another teen, he was like her.

"I know this sucks," were his words.

"Did your real dad die too?" she whispered.

"Yeah." He turned away and began to study the fire.


	7. Chapter 6

Batman walked away from the batmobile and took his seat in front of his computer. He had combed his city and hit every questionable dive. And while he had found nothing tangible yet it did tell him a few things. Who ever did this was professional enough to get into his city and not make a lot of noise. He already knew that the individual in question had amazing physical prowess- that alone shortened the list. The person or persons also had to have the equipment and intel to know of Easton's connection to Batman and Wayne. He also had to prepare for the possibility that the person or persons knew that Batman and Bruce Wayne were one in the same. Armed with this, he had a list of suspects and characteristics and that was more than enough. This also told him that whoever perpetrated this was long gone.

He began typing vigorously on the computer. He had worked for almost forty five minutes when he felt the distinct presence of his English butler. He could see Alfred's dim eyed form coming slowly towards him. Batman checked the chronometer on the computer. It was almost dawn and usually he would already be in bed, but this was not an ordinary night, as Alfred knew. He continued working as his oldest ally stalked to his position.

"It's quite late sir," Alfred said simply.

"I had to exhaust all the possible leads in Gotham, Alfred."

"Understandable, but I was thinking that the girl's new guardian could at least make an appearance at breakfast." It could have been a punch to the gut, simple, to the point, effective. Batman removed his gloves and proceeded to do the same to his cowl. The revealed Bruce Wayne observed his butler as he sighed in relief.

"I have to catch who did it for her, Alfred."

"I understand, sir."

"I won't be late to breakfast." Alfred was right, as usual. The last thing Natalie Easton needed was the notion of a guardian that she never saw, a ghost. She didn't need ghosts. "I should be back in time for the funeral."

Alfred raised his right eyebrow slightly.

"I'm going to Tokyo," Bruce said with an edge in his voice. He allowed himself to glare slightly at Alfred. "That's where all this started; the answers must begin there."

Alfred regarded Bruce for a few moments and then put his hands behind his back. "Very well sir. I do recommend some rest before breakfast," the Brit said quietly.

Once again Bruce had to admit that Alfred was right. It would not do to have Natalie's first sight of him to be sleeping at the table. Soundlessly, Bruce entered one last search into the computer and rose from his seat. Silently, he followed Alfred up the stairs and through the grandfather clock.

"The children are in bed, aren't they Alfred?" Bruce asked as he looked down at his attire. He still wore the suit, though his cowl was pulled back.

Alfred peered slightly over his shoulder as they continued to walk through the darkened halls. "Actually sir, they retired in the sitting room. Both of them seemed so tired and they looked perfectly peaceful where they were so I thought it'd be best to leave them be until morning," Alfred finished as they came across the room in question.

The only light in the room came from the fire. Bruce identified Tim and Natalie as the two sleeping forms on the couch, under a blanket that Alfred had not doubt supplied. Tim and Natalie's heads barely touched as they tucked their feet at opposite ends of the sofa.

"Master Tim finally got her to use the sofa." Bruce gave Alfred a look as he walked towards the sofa. "Before, she was quite fond of the fire, sir."

Bruce regarded them. Natalie and Tim's hair mixed as they changed positions in their sleep, the black with the black. He watched as their chests rose and reassuringly. He hadn't completely botched everything tonight.

"Batman, Batman," a familiar voice called through his ear piece; he had forgotten the thing entirely. "Can you hear me?" _Diana_. As much he wanted to, now wasn't the time for distractions.

"I'm busy. Batman out." Bruce unceremoniously removed the contraption from his ear and turned it off.

Bruce checked the faces beneath him. They were still sleeping; good.

"He never left her side," Bruce stated quietly, as he watched Tim slumber.

"No, sir. He did not."

Bruce turned his head to regard the other child. Her face looked peaceful, which was a far cry from how he knew her heart felt. He could only imagine what her dreams would be like.

"I can't fail her, Alfred."

"I'm sure you won't, sir."

* * *

_He kneeled before her, with one eye beaten shut. The other was wide with fear. His hands hung limply beside him. Where his throat should have been was instead a bleeding hole. His gaze met her slowly and he reached out for her._

_"Natalie…"_

Natalie bolted into sitting position. The sweat that covered her body made her clothes cling to her. She was warm all over. _Dad…_Her eyes searched around her. She was in a large four post bed, an old one from the looks of it. There were large wooden dressers across the room and at her right side were long black curtains. This wasn't her room. This wasn't home. _What the…_

It all slammed into her at once. William Easton, her father, had died on his knees last night. His last croak filled Natalie's ears. She clasped her hands to either side of her head and lowered her head to the playboy's mansion, because someone had beaten her dad to death. Natalie didn't realize she was crying until long after her tears had begun to soak the sheets over her feet.

This was not happening, it just wasn't. She and her father should have curled up on their couch with an empty bag of popcorn between them, Lethal Weapon still in the dvd player. Natalie's body heaved and she nearly buried her face onto the bed. She wanted to die.

"Miss Natalie, Miss Natalie. Oh dear," a concerned English voice called into her senses. She felt a warm had on her shoulder and she lifted her head. The man was balding, and had a thin perfectly trimmed moustache. What was his name again?

"Alfred?" Natalie asked timidly. She heard her voice crack and she couldn't bring herself to meet his gaze.

"Breakfast is ready, but you take all the time you need. We'll keep it warm for you." The butler explained. Natalie felt Alfred keep his eyes on her as he walked out the room.

* * *

Bruce buried his nervous energy under several concentration techniques he had learned over his travels. When that hadn't worked he resorted to perusing the morning paper as he sipped coffee. He looked over the table. Tim wasn't doing as well. He anxiously tapped a spoon on the side of a glass of orange juice. Normally, he would have reminded his youngest that behavior of that kind was not appropriate, but this was not a normal morning.

Bruce had put both of the children in bed last night, which was actually only four hours ago. He had only gotten two hours sleep. He had tried staying asleep. He sincerely had, but his mind had not been cooperative. It kept reminding him of the girl that was sleeping a few corridors down from his and the facts of her case. All in all Bruce Wayne had not slept well.

"Alfred," Tim's voice said. Bruce looked up from the paper to see his oldest friend enter the room. The elder man appeared distressed.

"That bad?" Bruce asked simply. He had known that Natalie's first few night would be bad. The trauma of losing her father coupled with being in a strange place would not equal a good night's sleep. But, Alfred looked mortified. "It's not surprising, considering."

"Do you think we should go get her?" Tim asked.

"I think the best thing we can do is make sure everything's fine down here," Bruce answered quietly.

"I have pancakes, Belgium waffles and a variety of cereals, fruits, and eggs ready, sir," Alfred reported succinctly as he stood at attention beside Bruce's chair.

"Very good. Tim," Bruce said turning his attention to the teenage boy. "You memorized Natalie's file as I instructed?"

"Natalie Easton was born 13 years, six months, and four days ago in Illinois to William and Claudia Easton. William served in the marine special forces up until two years ago when he was honorably discharged and came to work for you. Claudia Easton was a dancer. She was killed four years ago in a botched robbery. Natalie's favorite band is KISS, favorite color is black, favorite food is pizza, loves to dance and her father instructed her in several forms of martial arts." Tim blinked rapidly as he finished his report.

"Thank you," Bruce said quietly. "Now, we wait."

* * *

Natalie walked slowly down the hall. It had taken forever to get herself out of that bed. It was as if grief has paralyzed her. After that she had taken a quick shower. The water had been warm and inviting, beckoning her to stay. But, she didn't want to dawdle. The last thing she needed was to look weak in front of someone like Bruce Wayne. She had been surprised to see that all of her clothes had been put into the dressers in her room. She hadn't gone threw it all, just grabbed a black tee shirt, black jeans and some converses.

She desperately hoped that she wasn't lost. Alfred hadn't given her the tour of the place and she hadn't felt like it last night. Everything seemed to be happening at break neck speed. Part of her couldn't believe it and didn't want to. Natalie didn't want a lot of things. She didn't want her father to be dead. She didn't want to have the numb feeling that had coiled itself around her. And she didn't want to be stuck in this international playboy's mansion. But, she didn't seem to have a choice in the last part, at least for right now. So when she reached the stairs at the end of the hall she bravely descended them. Natalie found her way to the dining hall soon enough. As she neared the entrance she began to hear voices.

"She's coming," a young voice whispered. It could only have been the kid her age. _God, I can't remember his name…_

"Tim, remember what I told you," an unfamiliar, steady male voice instructed.

Natalie sighed and slowly entered the room.

Standing around the longest breakfast table Natalie had ever seen were Alfred, Tim and a man that had to be the infamous Bruce Wayne. He was taller than he looked in the tabloids, much taller. And his black hair and broad shoulders made for an imposing stature. His clear blue eyes were fixed on her and the next thing she knew he was walking towards her.

"Natalie," he began by taking her hands in his. "I'm---"

"Bruce Wayne. I know. I've seen you on TV."

His gaze softened slightly, but he didn't move. "Welcome to our home. I hope you will find it comfortable, despite the terrible circumstances that have brought you here." Immediately Wayne's eyes took on a serious look. "I am truly sorry about the loss of your father. He was one of the finest men I've ever had the pleasure of working with. He will be missed."

This was so not the guy she had seen on Entertainment Tonight frolicking through Paris with Wonder Woman at his side. He seemed… so sincere. Natalie was, for a moment, at a loss for words. From the way Wayne spoke, it was almost as if he had personally known William Easton.

"Th… thank you," Natalie found herself saying.

Things were quiet for a moment and then Natalie realized that they were waiting for her to take a seat. _Oh, man._ There had to be dozens of chairs at the table. _Things can never be simple with rich folks._ Alfred alleviated the problem by promptly walking over to the other side of the table and pulling out a chair, only then did Natalie see the plate and silverware there. Natalie inwardly blanched. The seat was Wayne's right side, directly next to him. _Why couldn't I have sat next to the kid?_

"Now, Miss Natalie we have several choices this morning," Alfred began. Natalie's head snapped to attention as the Englishman listed off the array of food available. There had to be at least a dozen types of eggs and cereal. The juices just got even more complicated. "We also have Belgium waffles."

"Waffles!" Natalie said louder than she had desired. She flinched at her own mishap.

"It's okay. I do that all the time," Tim soothed from across the table. Natalie turned and he gave a smile. Once again, words failed her, so she simply turned back to Alfred.

"Would you like maple, butter, strawberry, raspberry or blueberry syrup?" Alfred proceeded to ask without losing a beat. Natalie blinked.

"Strawberry is fine." With that Alfred disappeared from the room. Natalie couldn't help but sigh. She had no idea things were going to be so involved. It was just food, for crying out loud.

"We just want everything to be pleasing for you," Natalie heard a deep voice assure. She looked to her left. It was Wayne, again acting oddly sincere. "I know what you're going through is hard and it can't help to be in a strange place."

Natalie remained silent. His words made her uncomfortable. She didn't know what to think. Wayne was just so different from what she had expected. Maybe he- Batman- had known that when he had sent her here. Batman didn't seem like the type to hang with billionaire party boys. Maybe Batman had saved him at some point too. Natalie allowed herself to get lost in thoughts of Batman's whereabouts. She wondered what he was doing. What exactly did a guy like him do during the day? Whatever it was, she bet it was dangerous. She couldn't see him behind a desk.

"Natalie," Wayne was saying again. Natalie blinked and found Alfred placing her full plate in front of her and taking the empty one. "I'm afraid that there's something I have to discuss with you." Wayne's face looked incredibly solemn and Natalie couldn't help but inwardly cringe at the thought of what he would be saying next. "I've had my lawyers work through your father's affairs last night. While he was explicit in leaving all of his belonging to you, your father did not specify how he wanted his funeral right to be handled. I've taken the liberty of handling the funeral. Is Tuesday fine?"

Natalie didn't know what she wanted to do more: puke or run. She toyed with the fork beside her, the light metal material grounding her. She hadn't even thought of what would happen to her father's body. Body. That word robbed her of breath and made her eyes sting.

"Yeah, that's fine," Natalie whispered. She kept her eyes on her waffles and dared not look up. Suddenly, she wasn't hungry.

Just then she felt a large hand on her shoulders. It was Wayne. She didn't even have to look to know. "I know this is hard. I've been where you are. If there's anything you ever want to talk--"

"I'm sorry to interrupt, sir. But, it's Miss Diana on the phone." Natalie looked up to find Alfred standing at Wayne's left side. Out of the corner of her eyes Natalie saw Tim sit back in his chair and roll his eyes. Wayne didn't look up.

"I'm busy." At Wayne's words Tim's head shot over. Alfred, however, simply raised an eyebrow and left with a simple "very well,sir." "As I was saying, you can come to me at anytime," Wayne finished, but Natalie was only half listening. She was confused. It was obvious from Tim and Alfred's reactions that this was a man not used to turning down women. And yet he had. Natalie felt the billionaire squeeze her shoulder. Who was this guy?


	8. Chapter 7

Diana was furious. It took all of her self control not to smash the consoles in the control room of the watchtower. That was the third time in less than twenty four hours that Bruce had blown her off. He didn't usually act like this, not since they had begun dating. The first time that he had brushed her off she had assumed he was working. But this morning, she knew something was wrong. It was possible that this was his way of reacting to yesterday's lunch mishap. If so, this was immature, even for Bruce's standards. She had made it quite clear that they would make it up to Tim. Diana felt a pang of guilt. Bruce had a right to be upset. Their relatively new relationship had taken most of their free time. Tim and Dick had just gotten lost in the shuffle. What they all needed was to sit down and talk this whole thing out.

Her mind set, Diana marched over to a technician stationed at the transporter. "Transport me to these coordinates," Diana said as she keyed the numbers into the computer.

"Belay that," a male voice countered. Diana's head whipped around to find Clark striding towards her.

"Superman, I was just going to check--"

"I know. Trust me- belay that." Diana watched as hi face lined with resolve. There was a touch of sadness there and he had something tucked under his left arm as well. "Why don't we go for a walk."

From his tone, she knew that was not a request. So, Diana followed him out of the control room and into the hall. Clark didn't say anything as they walked the halls and eventually come to the meeting chamber of the original members. It was empty and the lights were low. There they discussed things of extreme importance, things that needed to be handled carefully before they reached the other members. _What in the name of Hera was going on?_

"Has something happened to Bruce? Clark, you can just tell me," Diana blurted out.

Clark shook his head. "Nothing happened to him. However," Clark began as he handed over a copy of the Daily Planet. The headline read-"Wayne Takes In Orphan After Slaying."

"What in all of Hades?"

"Yesterday night, one of Bruce's higher employees was murdered. The man was an analyst in charge of technology and security. This has put a great deal of heat on Wayne Enterprises and its growing. Some are talking conspiracy, others corporate espionage." Diana's eyes raced over the words on the page as she listened to her friend. It was just like Bruce to try and handle something like this.

"We have to help him," Diana declared. She began to walk past him. Clark grabbed her arm.

"Diana, that's not all," Clark said in a quiet, pleading way. "The man's daughter saw his murder. And I think Bruce did too." _By the gods._ Bruce did not take loss well at all. Part of him, she knew, was still in the alley where his parents had died. To know someone effectively under his protection had suffered the same fate would cause more trauma to Bruce than Diana wanted to think about. "I don't… I think he made it in time to stop it." _Blessed Hera._ It just got worse. _No wonder he said he was busy._

"I have to go."

"No! Diana." Clark tightened his grip and Dian glared at her teammate. "No one knows what this girl is going through more than Bruce. Only he can help fix this. And to do that he needs space and time. We have to give him that."

"But—"

"If he needs our help he'll let us know. I made him promise that much."

"Fine." Diana glared at Clark once more. His expression didn't change; he did, however, release her arm. _ Dammit, Bruce. Do things always have to be this way?_

* * *

Bruce checked over the last of his equipment and cases in the batplane. He had opted to take nearly all of his arsenal to Tokyo. There was no telling what it would be like over there. He removed the cowl from his belt and descended from the plane, his cape swishing as he walked. Waiting for him were Alfred and Tim, the latter tapping his foot and looking completely annoyed.

"This is stupid, ya know," the teen stated firmly as he crossed his arms. "Bruce, I know you tend to take pride in the fact that your mental status is not like the average joe, but this is jacked. Even for you. You can't go to Tokyo by yourself. What if the killer's there? She ripped a man's throat out with her bare hands for crying out loud."

"And that's precisely why I'm going alone." He pulled the cowl over his head and out of the corner of his eye caught his youngest rolling his eyes.

"Bruce, stop and think about this for a minute. It's better if we both go," Tim tried and reasoned.

"No."

Seemingly exasperated, Tim turned to Alfred. The Englishman began to implore with his eyes before he even opened his mouth. "Sir, don't you think it'd be best to call Master Dick--"

"No. I am doing this alone." Batman understood how Robin and Alfred felt. In fact, inside he was touched; of course he didn't have the liberty to express that at the moment. None of that changed the fact that he needed to do this by himself. The assassin had been good, extremely good. He doubted very much that either Dick or Tim would survive if they encountered the killer. He needed them here to guard Natalie. Batman was sure the killer would try again and the faster he returned from Tokyo the better. He would go faster on his own. More importantly, he owed it to William Easton. "Clark has been made aware of the situation. If anything arises contact him. Dick and Barbara will be around to check on things."

Batman made his way back into the batplane. "Keep radio silence until instructed otherwise," he said before closing the hatch and covering his face.


	9. Chapter 8

Tim was furious. He barely resisted the urge to gouge the plush pillows that sat on his bed. He unconsciously played with a gadget that he'd confiscated off of the Mad Hatter. He'd told Bruce that he'd take a look at it. _As if he would dare need my help_. Tim unceremoniously chucked the thing on his desk and laid down on his back, determined to anything but stare at his bedroom ceiling.

Bruce had just dismissed his entire offer; he was hell bent on solving the Easton case all on his own. Tim didn't know why he let this anger him so fiercely. He had survived years of Bruce's infamous moods, where out of the blue he's shut you out—for your own good, of course. Years later, it still hurt. _At least he's consistent_. Tim sighed. He knew dang well why this time was so much more infuriating. Diana.

She had literally flown into all of their lives and Bruce had flown out. For the past five years so-called "justice league" business had captured his guardian's attention. He couldn't help but think that all those catastrophes were excuses to get next to the tiara wearing superhero. And then six months ago they'd started "dating" and Bruce had gone from a sometimes presence to not at all. There were days when Tim inwardly swore he'd been better off on his own, out in the street dodging Two Face and his goons. At least then he knew where things stood. A least when his Dad at left him it had been out of fear for his own life, not a piece of tail. _But, no Bruce. A decent lookin' face that can throw a right hook and you're out the window._ It had taked a murder to bring him back and even now he didn't want Tim around.

"Bogus jerk," Tim hissed.

"I'll… I'll just leave you alone," a small voice said. Tim whipped his head around to see the small form of Natalie leaving the threshold of his room. _I'm a total idiot_.

"Wait!" Tim called as he hopped off his had and raced out the door. Natalie thankfully, hadn't gone far. "Come back," he said as he grabbed her shoulder. "I wasn't talking to you. I was just… thinking. I didn't see you there." The black girl turned around slowly, simply starring at him. "Honest." She shrugged noncommittally and walked past him, back towards his room.

Tim observed her as they walked. Natalie's hands were stuffed into her pockets, her eyes were downward, intently taking in the floor. Tim inwardly kicked himself. He knew she should have been looking in on her.

"So who?" she asked quietly as she stood awkwardly in the middle of his room. He knew that look. He'd had it when he had first arrived. Everything in the Wayne Manor was expensive, old and immaculate. It was too friggin' easy to feel like you didn't belong. Tim plopped down on his bed and unceremoniously and patted the apce next to him.

"Who what?" He asked as she eased next to him and drew her legs up to her chest.

"Whose the bogus jerk?" Tim sighed. He didn't know what to say. He didn't want to lie to her and yet didn't want her to be negative towards Bruce. He may have been acting like a pompous ass, but he was working off said ass to keep her alive. "Is it Bruce?"

"How'd you know that?" Tim shot out before he could stop himself. "What I meant was…"

"Alfred told me he was away on business, probably won't be back until the funeral." Tim watched as her eyes darted away for a moment. She chewed on her bottom lip. "And this morning you seemed real surprised that he ignored that call. All the tabloids are right, huh? He's just into everything."

"Something like that," Tim answered vaguely. The last thing he wanted to do was talk about Bruce. The man hadn't told him the cover story for his lip and Tim realized he wasn't in the mood to lie for him. He could clean up that mess himself. "So, what you doing?"

"Just walking around. Taking a tour, I guess." The girl looked around, keeping her gaze everywhere but on him. _He left you behind, too_. Tim scooted closer to him, angry once again at Bruce. He could forget how huge and unfriendly the manor seemed to newcomers.

"Wanna play a game?" Natalie turned and looked at him for the firs time. Her brown eyes regarded him questioningly. Tim mentally surveyed his video game catalogue. He walked across the room to his 50 inch widescreen, hi def tv and pulled put his crates ot games and system. "How 'bout a classic?" he asked with a grin as held up the case for Mario Kart.

Tim could have sworn he saw the flicker of a smile.

"Yeah."

"Cool."

* * *

Batman landed the plane masterfully in the clearing. Just a few kilometers south of his present position was the Wayne Tech Tokyo facility. He was grateful for his decision to have the facility built outside the boundaries of the city itself, which were extremely bright and lively and lacked shadows. Flipping a switch, he opened the hatch and proceeded to soundlessly leave the plane. Instinctively, he his lenses to infrared. According to the nurse attending the surviving guard, before the man had lapsed into his coma, the guard had described a behemoth of a monster, complete with gray skin and over sized teeth. There was no way a thing like that could move inconspicuously without being noticed. At night it had a slim chance, but Batman knew the things hadn't left the area. There had been news reports of odd disturbances for the last few days. No, the culprits who had started the entire thing were still in the area. The break in had garnered too much attention to try and disappear just yet.

Batman peered into the night. Everything was clear. He began sprinting over the grass, making his way to the facility. There were tress and some bushes that dotted his way. He jumped a shrub, and rolled into a run. Out of the corner of this vision he saw the higher branches of a tree tremble vigorously. He fought a grim smile. Whatever it was, it was here and he would draw it out. Batman continued one, his ears picking up the distinct sound of something rushing through the air. _That's it—come and get me._ Seconds later, his infrared was filled was crimson as a mass rushed towards him. Batman grunted as the thing hurled into him and pinned him to the ground. His chest felt as if it was trapped by a boulder. _Only one way to find out_. Batman wriggled free an arm and pressed a concealed button on his utility belt.

Suddenly, electric bolts raced into his attacker, eliciting a monstrous howl. _Definitely not rock_. The monster lurched backwards in pain and Batman moved quickly, his legs pumping furiously as he ran. Again he heard the familiar whistle through the air as the thing swiped for him. Batman twisted his head as he moved through the air, catching a glimpse of the other. It's arms were huge and were held in an almost gorilla like manner. On his last flip, he bounded off of his hands and sent himself hurling towards the beast. He plunged his fists into the behemoth and knew instantly he hadn't done any damage. It might not have been rock, but it was quite close. Batman back somersaulted, the giant only grasping on a chunk of his cape.

Batman continued through on his velocity, tearing his cape out of the behemoth's hand. He rapidly removed a pair of batarang bombs from his belt and launched them at what he assumed was the attacker's head. He didn't look back; he didn't have to. Batman ran a few steps and heard a familiar explosion. The monster howled once more. The he heard the thrashing of the brush and felt the slight shaking of the ground. The thing was still coming for him. The bombs had been ineffective. Batman was already reaching in his belt again when the thing undoubtedly took to the air in a giant leap. That was the only thing that could have afforded for the loud trill that went through the air. Instinctively, Batman rolled to his right. Seconds later, two massive feet landed in his previous spot. As he contrived to roll, Batman hurled four black balls at the giant's form. Batman hid behind nearby trees as the detonations ripped through the area.

One thing he had up against the thing was speed. It could only go so fast because of its larger from. Batman removed a line gun from his waist and shot up into the higher branches of the tree. Once he had found purchase, he pressed a button and ascended. Meanwhile, the creature howled and crashed itself through the trees. _Damn_. He actually hadn't expected it to work, but nonetheless it was disconcerting. He had one option left. Batman retrieved a small pistol from a pouch on his far left side. He rarely used this, rarely was he in a situation where this was necessary. Batman aimed and fired, sending three vials of fast acting poison into the hide of his pursuer. The giant kept thrashing, but seconds later it anticlimactically fell to the ground. For once Batman was grateful for his past interactions with Poison Ivy.


	10. Chapter 9

Natalie thumbed the controller as her car on the screen barely passed the boy's next to her. She threw her arms up dramatically and turned her head slightly to stare at the boy.

"You won, there's no need to rub it in," Tim said solemnly as he restarted the game.

"So says the dude who celebrated each of his victories with a dance," the girl countered. Her companion winced. "You're just jealous because I finally won. Sore Loser." Natalie smiled to herself.

"Yeah, well- I want a rematch."

"Naturally," Natalie muttered good naturedly. She supposed she owed it to him. Tim had spent the entire day with him her, just playing this game. She'd asked him if he'd had something to do—homework, friends to meet, something. But apparently the other kid's schedule was completely clear. _Which is more than I can say about his dad._ Natalie still didn't know what to think of the billionaire. One moment he was all touchy feely and the next her was gone.

Despite Wayne's disappearing act and the dark opulence of the manor, Natalie found a few things that didn't completely suck. Alfred, for one, had to be the coolest old guy she'd ever met. Tim seemed to be okay and you could get just about any kind of food you wanted around here.

Natalie picked up a piece of pizza, that she had a sneaking suspicion that Alfred had made himself, and stared at Tim. One thing she had to give the kid—around him she hadn't thought much about her father. She instinctively winced and put the pizza down.

"Exactly how many games do you have?" she asked abstractedly.

Tim shrugged. "I dunno. I quit counting."

"That must be cool."

"Well, I don't know about that." Natalie watched as a wicked grin spread across his face. "If you think that's cool, you should see my computer collection."

Natalie raised an eyebrow. "Collection?"

"Ah. Still at it, I see?" a calm English voice said. Natalie and Tim turned to find Alfred entering. However, he wasn't alone. Trailing behind him was a tall, black haired young man that had blue eyes. Beside him was a shorter woman with vibrant red hair and a round face.

"Miss Natalie," Alfred began. "This is Master Dick and Miss Barbara Gordon. Master Dick was taken in by Master Bruce when he was just a boy. Miss Gordon is a friend of the family."

With that, Alfred bowed his head slightly and took his leave. Natalie fingered the game controls as she thought. She stared at the red head. What exactly did "friend of the family" mean? _She's probably Wayne's other girlfriend._ Natalie looked at the woman closer. She couldn't have been older than 25 at the most. _He sure likes 'em young._

"We're sorry about your dad," the man Alfred had identified as Dick said. Dick reminded Natalie of Wayne, a lot—from the blue eyes and dark hair right down to the strong, handsome chin. Consequently, he made her uncomfortable.

"Thanks… I guess," Natalie answered simply.

Dick stuffed his hands in his pockets and moved to sit down on the bed. "We just came to check on you guys."

_What?_ Natalie didn't know if she should roll her eyes or say thanks again so she didn't do anything at all. She didn't even know these people and they were coming by to watch her? _These people are strange._

Natalie watched as Barbara's eyes scaled over Dick. The woman looked annoyed and something else entirely at same time. _Hmm… Maybe she's not _Bruce's _girlfriend_.

"What my friend here means is—we came to make sure you're okay," Barbara corrected as she moved to sit next to Dick.

Natalie remained silent. She knew it was a charity question, one a person felt required to ask because of social obligation. She doubted very much that Barbara even knew, remotely, what she asking. Natalie was far from okay, but she couldn't very well say that.

"We're fine," she heard Tim say. Natalie met his eyes briefly. For his credit Dick looked uncomfortable.

"Well, um… we're going to be doing some work down stairs," said Barbara as she rose quickly.

"If you need anything, let us know," Dick finished as he ushered the red heard out the door and followed later himself.

For a few moments Natalie simply blinked. She couldn't even begin to understand what was up with those two. "Those two are weird."

Tim sighed. "You have no idea."


End file.
